


(K)Cathouse

by EldritchSandwich



Series: (K)Cats [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry & Prejudice, Chunky Sandwich, Coming Out, F/F, Meeting the Parents, Romantic Angst, Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat-with-a-C and Kat-with-a-K have to deal with the fallout from the pool party. If they can, something better might lie just around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)Cathouse

After an inordinate amount of throat-clearing from all parties, Kat's mother was the first to speak. "Kitty, you understand that this is a lot for us to take in."

High school senior Katrina Monk stood next to Catherine Billings, her next door neighbor, former arch-nemesis, and the girl her parents had found her in bed with this morning.

Kat gulped and nodded, eyes focused on the hem of her pajama top worried between her fingers, while her red-headed lover nervously tightened the borrowed bathrobe around her waist.

Mrs. Monk took another deep breath, then spoke again. "We're not mad at you, sweetie. We just want to make sure that you're safe."

"How many..." Kat's father, just as distinguished-looking as her mother, forced himself to take a breath, and his gaze softened. "How long have you two been...like this?"

"This is the first time! We're not..." The brunette shot a guilty glance at Cat, who couldn't meet her eyes. "I've never done anything like this before, not with a boy or...I swear."

"Catherine?" Mrs. Monk's voice made Cat tense. "Do we need to take her to get tested for anything?"

The thinly-veiled accusation made Cat inhale sharply, and Kat followed. "Mother!"

"No," Cat squeaked. "I've never...I'm a...virgin too." _Was_ , she corrected silently to herself. If anything about last night was clear to her, it was that it definitely counted.

Mrs. Monk just continued to stare the redhead down. Just as she opened her mouth, Cat gasped. "You can't tell my parents! Please, don't tell!"

Kat's mother pursed her lips. "Catherine, I'm not sure this is the kind of thing we have any right to keep from them."

Cat gasped again, and it was only then that Kat looked over and realized she was crying. "No, please! You can't! They'll throw me out, you can't say anything, please!"

Mrs. Monk blinked and shared a confused look with her husband, her gaze going soft. "Sweetheart, we know John and Mindy. They love you. They'd never do anything like that."

Cat shook her head frantically, red ringlets whipping around her face. "No, you don't understand, you weren't here when..." Cat sucked in a breath, her shivering finally slowing. It wasn't until it stopped completely that she registered the warmth of Kat's hand wrapped around hers. Cat swallowed. "When I was eight, these two men moved in down the street. One of my dad's friends came over to complain about them being in the neighborhood. Dad said...he said it'd be good for the economy because there'd be so much more demand for...for 'faggot exterminators.'"

Mr. and Mrs. Monk shared an uneasy look, and Kat's grip on the redhead's hand tightened. "Two months later they moved back out, after...after someone burned 'All fags go to hell' into their lawn." Cat's eyes finally flicked up to the two adults sitting across from them. "You can't tell them, please!"

As Cat began to shake, Kat automatically gathered the redhead into her arms, oblivious to her parents' sympathetic glances from the two girls to each other.

Mr. Monk cleared his throat. "Well. Either way, I'm sure your parents are worried about you being out all night. You should head home."

Cat stiffened, managing to disentangle herself from Kat. "Of...of course." Her gaze flitted between the brunette and her parents. "If...could I...come back, later? I mean, maybe we should...we could...talk."

Kat cast a guarded, hopeful glance toward her parents, who shared another silent conversation.

"That's probably a good idea."

Cat just nodded. "Right, I'll, um...I'll let you..." The redhead reached her hand back out toward Kat's, but then at the last second she pulled it away.

The redhead shuffled toward the front door, Kat's parents watching her watch the girl go.

When the door closed, Mrs. Monk blew out a breath. "Katrina. We're not mad. Really. We'd just like to know what happened."

Kat sniffed; now that Cat was gone, she was suddenly finding it much harder to be strong. "I...we got into a fight. At the party. But then we ended up..."

Her father's eyebrows rose, but his wife laid a warning hand atop his. "Sweetheart, did she...make you do anything that you weren't comfortable with?"

Kat bristled at the accusation. "No! Mom, Jesus Christ!" Her eyes returned guiltily to the hem of her pajama top. "I was the one who..."

Mrs. Monk sucked in another breath. "Sweetie, you should understand...just because you had...did things...with a girl, and maybe you even liked it...that doesn't necessarily mean that you're a...that you won't ever find a..."

As her mother trailed off helplessly, Kat began to cry.

* * *

Cat's father was at the door before she even reached the top of the front porch steps. "Honey, there you are! Where were you this morning, you had us worried sick!"

Cat straightened, instinctively tightening the robe around her waist. "I'm sorry. I just...I stayed over at Kat's after the party was done."

Mr. Billings' eyes turned flinty. "Catherine, were you drinking? Is that why..."

"No, Daddy. I promise."

The squat older man pursed his lips. "Breath."

Cat stepped up onto the porch and breathed directly into her father's face. As soon as she did, a spike of terror went through her at the thought that he might recognize the other smell that was on her breath after last night. But he just nodded.

"Next time, just come back over and tell us, or at least give us a call."

"I will, Daddy. I promise." Mr. Billings leaned down to accept a kiss on the cheek from his daughter, then held the door open as she headed inside.

"Mindy, it's Catherine! She's fine."

A messy head of red hair much like her own leaned around the open doorway to the kitchen. "Catherine?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I just spent the night at Kat's after the party. Actually, I was going to go back over there later, if that's all right." The latter part was directed at her father, who just shrugged and turned to his approaching wife.

Mrs. Billings let out a sigh as she headed into the living room to embrace her daughter. "I suppose. So does this mean you two are finally getting along?"

Cat cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah. I guess so..."

"So I was right about you going to that party, wasn't I?"

A smile rose unbidden to Cat's face. "Yes, Mom."

* * *

It was well after lunch when Cat showed up on the Monks' doorstep, dressed in a fitted t-shirt and khaki shorts. It was Kat's mother who opened the door, and the way the older brunette was eyeing her made the redhead wonder what exactly Kat and her parents had talked about. Finally, however, Mrs. Monk stepped aside. "Come in."

Cat's eyes flitted nervously around the living room as she entered, looking everywhere but at the older brunette walking behind her. When she saw Kat perched on the couch, hair pulled back and dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt, she couldn't help a twinge and something like a smile.

As soon as Kat met her eyes, the brunette jerked to her feet, but after a glance at her mother, Kat didn't move any closer. When Cat approached the other end of the couch, the brunette refused to meet her eyes. As they both sat down, Mrs. Monk took the chair opposite them. "Katrina's father had to go in to work. But I would still like to talk to you girls."

The older woman's gaze moved between the two teenage girls hunched over at opposite ends of the couch, eyes turned toward their laps, and she let out a sigh.

"Catherine, it's always been very important to Katrina's father and I not to tell her how to live her life. Which means I'm not going to tell you girls what you should do. But I would like to know how you...whether you plan on...how you'll be handling this...going forward."

Cat risked a glance up to find Kat looking back at her, and the brunette's pained, self-conscious expression made Cat ache to lean over and kiss her. Instead, the redhead jerked her head away and cleared her throat. "We didn't...we haven't talked about it."

She edged her eyes back up to find Kat once again meeting them. The brunette swallowed. "Cat, I...I l...like you." The blush and the hurried replacement told Cat that Kat hadn't explained everything to her parents. "I know we can't...but if you...do you want to keep...spending time together?"

Cat sucked in a breath. Did she? It would be so much easier to never speak of it again, to forget it had ever happened and let Kat deal with the fallout at school herself. God, she hadn't even thought about school, about the fact that the catfight and Kat's declaration of love were probably public knowledge to everyone in town under the age of twenty. Was she really willing to deal with that? Was she really willing to risk her entire life for some girl?

The redhead looked up into Kat's wide brown eyes, tears brimming on the edges, and the urge to lean over and kiss them away returned. Cat swallowed.

"Yes."

* * *

It was at times like these that Cat was grateful their suburb bordered the park. The redhead wasn't usually much for the outdoors, but the clumps of woods that were practically in her own backyard made the ideal place for her and Kat to take a walk, the only thing she'd had the guts to suggest when Mrs. Monk's staring became too much, without being overheard.

Fifteen minutes into the walk, it was Kat who broke the silence. "I'm in love with you." Cat tensed, and the brunette winced. "Fuck! I keep saying that. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm not...I don't expect you to say it back, or anything. I know you don't..."

Kat sucked in a breath when the redhead's fingers entangled with hers. "I like you. And I mean, I don't know if I..." Cat inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut. "If I could come out, I'd want to go out with you."

Kat smiled, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, and the urge to kiss her returned. "I...I would too. Go out with you."

"I mean, I know that you...how you feel about me, and I don't want you to think that I'm...that I would just use you for sex, or..."

Cat's babbling disappeared into Kat's mouth. The redhead moaned as Kat pushed her against a tree, out of sight from the already secluded trail. "I want you to use me for sex," Kat purred in Cat's ear, and the redhead bucked as slim fingers slipped under the bottom of her tank top. "I've never felt anything like when you're touching me."

The admission sent a spike of heat straight to Cat's pussy, and all her careful planning for how they'd make this relationship, if that was what it was, work went out the window. At the same time, Kat's fingers stilled. "Oh, god, I'm going too fast. We should stop..."

All Cat could feel, however, were the brunette's lips moving against hers as she babbled. Cat leaned forward, and Kat moaned. "You're right, we should," Cat murmured, even as her hands began to massage the pert globes of Kat's ass through her jeans.

Cat gasped as she felt Kat's breasts press against hers, the memory of the feeling of doing the same thing last night, only naked, making her nipples harden insistently against her bra. But that memory was immediately followed by Kat's mother walking in the next morning, and the effect was like a bucket of cold water. Cat managed to wrestle her lips away with a sigh. She touched her forehead to Kat's, arms still locked together. "You're right. We should."

She managed to pull herself away from Kat's arms. As they began walking again, she suddenly felt Kat's hand press against hers. She leaned into the warmth. "I guess we should probably talk about school."

Kat let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. "What for? By now everyone already knows about how I'm the disgusting dyke who tried to force myself on you."

As harsh as the words were, Cat couldn't help a snort. "I think you did more than try." Kat rolled her eyes, and Cat sobered, squeezing the soft hand in hers affectionately. "Could you really...live with that? Being the school lesbo?"

"Well, I don't really have any choice, do I?"

Cat licked her lips; they still tasted like Kat's chocolate lip balm. "You could be one of two."

Kat stopped walking, turning to look the redhead in the eye. "What? No! No, don't even joke about that. The whole 'I love you' thing? Part of it means I don't want you get yourself disowned. Or worse." Kat's free hand rose to Cat's waist. "All that stuff about your dad...was that true?" Cat just nodded. "Then how could you even suggest that?"

Cat could feel herself blush, and quickly turned her gaze to the woods. "Because when I think about you going through that all alone, it makes me feel like I'm going to throw up."

Kat bent her head, claiming the redhead's lips. When she finally pulled back, they were both smiling. "You know, you're making it so hard for me to not just keep saying it. Seriously, could you please just try sucking a little more?"

Cat didn't bother to fight a wolfish grin. "You know, I seem to recall you saying that last night..."

The brunette giggled nervously, her forehead pressing against Cat's. Eventually, they both sobered, but they held the pose. "We can make this work, right?"

Cat tipped her head up for a kiss. "We better."

* * *

Cat dabbed her napkin against her lips. "Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Monk. It was great."

Kat's mother's eyebrows rose. "Well, thank you, Catherine. I think you're the first person who's ever said that in this house."

Kat frowned playfully. "I said it. Once."

"That was before me moved," Mrs. Monk intoned sagely, "so it doesn't count."

"My turn to do the dishes," Kat's father said with a groan as he stood.

"Catherine, are you going to stay for a while?"

Cat glanced from an eager Kat to her less easy-to-read mother. "Um, if that's okay. I don't...really feel like going home yet."

"We can go hang out in my room." Kat caught the tense look between her parents, and rolled her eyes. "With the door open!"

Cat fought down a blush at the implication as Kat grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the house. The two girls flopped down on Kat's bed, Cat's hand immediately going around the sliver of the taller brunette's waist exposed by her shirt. Kat put her own hand over it, stroking gently. "Sorry. I didn't think about how weird this whole thing would be."

Cat tried to smile. "I think weird is kind of the best case scenario."

"You know it's funny...if we'd been friends, this probably never would have happened."

"Oh, I don't know..." Cat snuggled closer. "We'd get close, we'd start having slumber parties or whatever, then one night you'd catch me looking at my mom's Victoria's Secret catalog, I'd come out to you in one horrible burst, you'd tearfully confess how you felt, we'd lean in..."

Kat's lips pressed against her on cue and Cat responded, heedless of the open door. Kat licked her lips as she pulled back. "Now that you mention it, that does sound pretty nice."

"Yeah." Cat pressed down against the brunette's body again, her chin resting on the soft upper curve of Kat's breast. "This is pretty nice too, though."

Kat pressed herself down against the mattress, letting Cat's curves settle more firmly on top of her. She sighed. "Yeah."

"I mean it'll probably all go to hell on Monday, but...it's still nice."

Kat giggled, her lungs filling with the scent of Cat's hair. "Yeah."

* * *

Cat woke feeling much less refreshed than she had the previous morning. Part of that had to do with the fact that she was rising at least an hour earlier to get ready for church, and the other part, well...that part she was trying not to think about.

* * *

"So how was your morning?"

Cat lay back across the picnic table; they'd once again chosen to head into the park, this time ending up at one of the small recreation areas that no one except smoking teens and adventurous lovers ever used. "Today's sermon was on how pop culture is turning today's teenagers into sex-crazed degenerates, with a special emphasis on how Glee's brainwashing America's high schools into turning gay. So that was fun."

Kat snorted. "Ridiculous. I don't even watch Glee."

Cat chuckled. "Neither do I, but now I might have to start. Did you know they just had one of the cheerleaders come out as a lesbian?"

"Ooh. Cheerleaders." Kat sat up, leaning over the redhead. "Hang on, I just got a fantasy going..."

Cat giggled, shoving the brunette back as she sat up herself. "Well, you'll have to get the uniform yourself."

"Oh, please. I'm about as coordinated as a slinky. How come you never did? You'd be a great cheerleader."

The redhead snorted. "I decided it was in my best interest to spend as little time with my hands all over scantily-clad girls who like to gossip as possible."

Kat winced, flopping back down to lie next to Cat on the table. "Fair enough."

"And how was your morning?"

"My parents gave me the talk."

Cat's nose wrinkled. "Which one?"

"Oh, you know, they don't want to tell me how to live my life, they're not saying eighteen's too young to be sexually active, they're glad I'm not going to let some boy get me pregnant, _BUT_."

"Can't get over the idea of their daughter and her boyfriend naked under their roof, even-or-especially if her boyfriend's a girl?"

"Yeah..." Kat's fingers brushing through Cat's curls froze. "Wait." She rose to her elbows, meeting the redhead's eyes. "Is that...are you my...my boyfriend who's a girl?"

Cat's eyes went wide, and she raised herself just enough to make the distance between the two of them that much more awkward. "Well, I...I don't know." She licked her lips. "Am I?"

Kat flushed. "Well, I...you can be. If you want."

Very, very slowly, Cat smiled. "Okay."

"Okay." Kat's matching grin lasted only as long as it took her to lean down and take the redhead's bottom lip between hers.

* * *

The two were in front of the TV, sitting close without touching, when Kat's mother cleared her throat. The two looked up. "Katrina, your father and I forgot, we have a...volunteer meeting tonight. There are leftovers in the fridge, and we should be back by ten." She glanced from her daughter to the redhead. "Maybe ten thirty."

Cat turned to find the brunette frozen to her seat; slowly, she nodded. "Yeah. Okay." After an awkward moment, Mrs. Monk just nodded. When she turned and headed for the door, Kat's eyes shot up. "Mom. Thank you."

Mrs. Monk just nodded tersely. When the door closed behind her, Cat turned to find the brunette watching her nervously. Cat licked her lips; even with what little she knew about Kat's parents, it didn't take a genius to appreciate what they were doing. Depending on how things went tomorrow this might, after all, be their last night.

Kat cleared her throat. "Do you want to...stay for dinner?"

Cat began to cry even as she smiled.

* * *

Dinner had been leftover lasagna, only a quarter of which had ended up eaten, the rest just nervously moved around their plates. Those Kat washed and Cat dried, the two sneaking glances at each other. Too soon, they were finished. Kat licked her lips.

"Do you...want to go listen to some music or something?"

Cat swallowed. "Okay."

Cat followed the brunette mutely to her room, Kat clicking on her iPod in its cradle to something the redhead didn't recognize, then sitting beside Cat on the bed. The two just sat, hands twitching at their sides. After too long a silence, Kat sighed.

"Maybe this—"

The words dissolved into a moan as Cat's lips pressed against hers. The dam broke, and Kat's hand rose to Cat's soft hair, the other tugging at the hem of her tank top. Cat mewled in protest as Kat tried to pull back, only to aid the brunette in pulling free both their tops and bras layer by layer. When Kat's bare breasts pressed against hers, Cat moaned.

She had no idea how long they spent like that, just kissing and teasing, first hands then lips and tongues exploring every inch of each other's breasts and stomachs. As they kissed again, Kat groaned. "I could do this forever..."

As ready as Cat was to agree, she couldn't help but feel the nagging presence of the clock. "We don't have forever," she murmured. "And if this is the last time we get to do this..."

"Don't say that..."

"Then I want to spend as much time with you naked as I possibly can."

Kat giggled. "Well, I can't argue with that kind of logic..."

Nonetheless, the brunette took what Cat considered to be entirely too much time peeling her out of her jeans, kissing and sucking every inch of hip and leg as it was exposed. Not that the redhead minded.

Kat kicking off her own shorts proved comparatively simple, and left Cat staring straight at her puffy slit, already growing moist with anticipation. She breathed in the smell, then hummed in approval. "You know what we didn't get to try last night?"

The hot breath between her thighs made Kat arch upward. "Wh...what?"

"Sixty nine."

Kat groaned, eagerly spinning until Cat was kneeling over her, the hot breath still tickling her pussy but the redhead's own wet, appetizing lips hovering just above her mouth. She leaned up for a taste, and Cat's moan was muffled as she pushed down to reciprocate.

Cat got lost in the taste and the texture of her young lover's wet lips, Kat's moans of pleasure against her own pussy only making her press her tongue deeper. Kat's long, satiny legs closed around her head, the two girls rolling across the bed, locked together as they lost themselves in each other's pleasure. When Cat felt her second orgasm break over her, she threw her head back, finally prying their heaving, sweaty bodies apart. Kat rolled to face her, both girls moaning at the taste of their mingled juices when they kissed.

Cat pulled back first, running a tender hand through Kat's silky brown hair. "God, this is crazy. I feel like any minute, this is all going to turn out to be some huge practical joke..."

Kat smiled, then she froze. Then she blinked. Then she kissed the redhead with a renewed passion. "Oh my god! I love you!"

Cat blushed. "Yeah, I know."

Kat pulled back, sharing the blush but shaking her head. "No, I mean..." Her eyes brightened. "I've got an idea..."

* * *

Come Monday, it seemed like half the school had turned out just to stare or leer or whisper at Kat. She moved through the crowd head down, not daring to meet anyone's eye. Cat watched her approach from afar; it seemed like everyone they knew was part of the ever-shrinking circle around them. The redhead took a deep breath; one way or another, this was all about to be over.

Kat closed the distance and looked up, eyes wide but defiant. Cat crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Well, well. If it isn't my psycho lesbian stalker."

Kat swallowed, standing tall. "If it isn't the pathetic bitch who won't admit how hot she is for me."

They stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. Even as the crowd pressed half a step closer, no one in it breathed.

Then, the girls broke out laughing.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your faces!"

Cat was doubled over, waving her hand vaguely in Kat's direction. "Oh, you were right! That was totally worth it!"

The two shared an embrace that was half to support each other as they dissolved into giggles as the popular crowd looked on, mystified. Cat snorted. "What? You thought yeah, schoolgirl lesbian catfight, happens all the time? You've got to be kidding."

Kat shook her head. "Sorry about showing everyone your boobs, C. Which are spectacular, by the way."

"Oh my god, it was worth it! You should have seen the way they scattered when I started screaming. 'Get the fuck out!'"

The two descended into laughter again. Now, a few of those in the crowd had started laughing, or at least shaking their heads in embarrassment at having fallen for it.

Cat gave Kat a brief hug before releasing her. "Kat-with-a-K...you don't suck."

"Thank you very much, Cat-with-a-C. You only suck a little."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Now, why don't we let these losers collect their poor egos and go to History?" Kat just followed, her hand slipping down to slap the ass of the redhead's jeans.

"As long as we don't lose too much time stopping to make out along the way!" Kat shouted back.

As they walked past, the crowd began to murmur, heads shaking and laughter flowing and recrimination at being stupid enough to fall for such an obvious prank spreading. Kat-with-a-K and Cat-with-a-C, mortal enemies, were now best friends. That was just the way high school worked.

And not a single one saw the look Kat-with-a-K and Cat-with-a-C shared as they walked down the hallway, fingers entwining effortlessly together.


End file.
